FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to wheel locking devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a locking device for locking turn wheels of the type used on vehicles such as grocery shopping carts in a manner such that the turn wheel is releasably locked in an vehicle turning configuration.